


I Can't Fight It

by SterolineIsLight



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineIsLight/pseuds/SterolineIsLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan Salvatore was happy, until he met a girl in a grocery store and he couldn't stay away</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“I still don’t understand why your old crush has to come over,” Stefan complained, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“Stefan I told you already,” Elena sighed, “he’s coming back for senior year and I wanted to invite him over for a welcome home party.”

Stefan finished sticking up the banner to turn to Elena, who was finishing mixing the cake batter.

“I understand that part, but why is his girlfriend coming back with him?”

Elena rolled her eyes and poured the cake into the pan, so it would start baking. She loved Stefan, but sometimes she wished that he would just stop asking so many questions.

“Look all I know is that his girlfriend’s mom got transferred here and he begged his parents to come home. Can you at least try to be nice?”

“Fine.” Stefan agreed, begrudgingly.

They worked in silence for a little while, the tension thick in the air. But soon Elena let out a small groan.

“What?” Stefan asked, curiously.

“I forgot to buy frosting and I still have to bake cookies,” she explained.

She gave him her best puppy dog eyes and Stefan couldn’t stop the grin from appearing on his face.

“You’re lucky I love you!”

“I know,” Elena answered, as he gave her a peck on the lips and grabbed his coat.

“I’ll be back before the guests arrive,” he called behind him, as he shut the door.

Stefan drove to the grocery store with a smile still playing on his lips and he was on his way to the dessert aisle, when he stopped and stared. In front of him was the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid his eyes on. 

She had long, golden, curly locks that formed a type of halo around her head. Her sundress was white with small flowers all over it and Stefan couldn’t help, but think that she looked like she embodied the sun. He tried to look away when he heard her giggle and he was drawn back in again. Her melodic voice seemed to hypnotize him, as he realized that, that was what true happiness looked like.

Stefan took a step towards her and as if she sensed it, she turned to face him. The world seemed to stop, as green met blue and sparks seemed to go off in the middle.

Her eyes were so blue that they were like the ocean, but Stefan didn’t think that, that was a fair comparison, since the ocean can sometimes turn rough and he couldn’t ever imagine this girl being mean.

So what about the sky? That seemed to fit, although the sky can change dramatically with the weather and this girl seemed like she would stick with what she believed in. Stefan didn’t think she was necessarily stubborn, but believed in her opinion and would defend it as long as she lived.

So what else could he compare these blue orbs too? Flowers? No, it didn’t look like she would break easily. A pond? No, she would never be that dirty. Water itself? No, she would never slowly break down something.

That was when Stefan decided that her eyes or anything about her couldn’t be compared because she was truly one in a million and nothing could ever be worthy of her. However, that was also when Stefan vowed that he would be around her long enough in order to find something close. 

So that with purposeful strides he started walking over to the girl and to his surprise he met her halfway.

“Hey,” she greeted, shyly.

“Hey,” Stefan answered, automatically.

The pair stared at each other, almost in shock, as if they didn’t want to break the spell by talking. The inches between their faces suddenly started disappearing, as the two got closer and closer.

“Ew, they’re gonna kiss!” yelled a young boy next to his mother, before she shooed him away.

Then suddenly the girl started laughing and without knowing why Stefan also began laughing. Soon they both had tears running down their faces and the girl was doubled over with the force over her laugh. 

“I’m sor-sorry,” the girl finally stuttered out. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What do you mean?” Stefan asked.

“I don’t even know your name and all we’ve said is ‘hey’” she explained, reasonably.

Stefan watched, as she seemed to have a disagreement with herself and with sudden boldness he stuck out his hand.

“I’m Stefan Salvatore,” he greeted.

The girl raised her eyebrows and grinned as she took his hand, “Caroline Forbes.”

The shook their hands and smiled at each other.

“Well Caroline Forbes would you care to grocery shop with me?”

Caroline giggled, but nodded and that’s what started their trip around the store. The pair spent over an hour just walking around and enjoying each other’s company in their own little world.

“So what brings you to Mystic Falls?” Stefan asked, looking for candles.

“How do you know that I don’t just live here?” Caroline asked, passing him some candles.

“Thank you. And believe me, I would’ve remembered you,” Stefan admitted, causing Caroline to smile shyly up at him. “After all, not a lot of people in Mystic Falls try to kiss strangers,” he joked.

“Shut up!” Caroline laughed, giving him a small slap on the arm.

Stefan laughed, as he picked up Caroline’s basket and started heading to the checkout. 

“You sure do laugh a lot,” Caroline commented, trying to take back her basket.

“I don’t normally, is it bad?” he questioned, suddenly panicked.

Caroline shook her head, “no, I think you look cute when you laugh.”

They stood and stared at each other right before getting into line for the checkout. Caroline had a light blush across her cheek, as she thought about what she just told Stefan. However, Stefan was busy realizing how much he’d laughed while he was around this girl.

“Excuse me, are you two in line?” asked a woman behind them.

They jumped apart and got in line to pay for their groceries and before they knew it, Stefan had walked Caroline to her car and she had put her groceries in the back.

“Well I guess this is it,” Caroline stated, sad that their little adventure was over.

“Yea I guess so,” Stefan answered. 

With slow movements he reached out and cupped her cheek. While rubbing his thumb up and down Stefan leaned down and placed a long kiss on her forehead. They both closed their eyes at the gesture and when Stefan pulled away he saw that Caroline had tears dancing in her eyes.

“Thank you for today,” he whispered.

“Anytime,” Caroline grinned and waved, sadly as he started walking away.

The drive home for Stefan was long and it was as if he was weighed down with the loss of Caroline. Of course they’d exchanged numbers, but he was now back into the real world and he already missed his little bubble with Caroline.

When Stefan arrived at the house there was already cars all around the house and he looked at the clock to realize that he had been out for almost two hours. So he wasn’t really surprised when he got into the house to be pulled aside and yelled at by Elena.

“You’re lucky that Tyler and his girlfriend aren’t here yet,” she scolded. “What were you doing anyway?”

Stefan opened his mouth to respond, when she cut him off.

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. Just go upstairs to get changed, I’ll go finish the cake.”

Stefan nodded, thankful that she was done with her rant. However Elena leant in for a kiss and when their lips met Stefan couldn’t explain how wrong he felt. It was as if he was cheating on someone and he couldn’t stop the feeling of guilt in his stomach.

He ran up the stairs, saying hi to people as he went, and changed into his grey button up and dress pants. He stayed over last night and brought the suit with him, so that he wouldn’t have to talk to his Uncle Zack and Damon about what he was doing. Thankfully Elena’s Aunt Jenna let him stay over, as long as he slept on the couch.

Just as he got changed he heard a yell from downstairs and expected that Tyler and his girlfriend were here. Putting on a fake grin Stefan strode down the stairs and was faced with a tall man standing next to Elena.

“Hey, I’m Stefan,” he greeted, shaking his hand.

“Hi, I’m Tyler.”

Stefan couldn’t explain what it was, but he didn’t like Tyler and he could tell that Tyler didn’t like him.

“Ty, where’s Caroline?” Elena asked.

Stefan’s heart stopped at her name. No way, there was no way that it was his Caroline. Wait, she isn’t his, he hardly even knows her.

“She was just grabbing the wine.”

Stefan clenched his fists at the thought of Tyler leaving his girlfriend outside of the house to carry in drinks.

“Oh speak of the devil,” Tyler called, looking behind him.

Stefan swallowed, as Caroline appeared over Tyler’s shoulder, holding the wine that Stefan had helped her pick out during their trip around the store. If he wasn’t in such a panic he would’ve laughed, as Caroline’s grin disappeared when she laid her eyes on Stefan.

“Hi nice to finally meet you, I’m Elena,” Elena introduced herself, sticking out her hand.

Caroline tore her gaze away from Stefan to shoot a fake smile towards Elena. “Likewise, I’m Caroline,” she answered, shaking her hand.

“I’m Stefan.”

“Caroline.”

With hesitant movements they reached out and shook hands, feeling the familiar sparks between their hands. A million thoughts ran through Stefan’s head, but he couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. Caroline saw and smiled shyly up at him and Stefan realized that he wouldn’t be able to lose this girl and that thought scared the crap out of him.


	2. Get This Party Started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Caroline and Stefan talk.

“This is my best friend Bonnie,” Elena gestured to a girl with dark brown hair and Caroline automatically shook what felt like the millionth hand that night.

As soon as the awkward introductions were finished at the front door Elena dragged Tyler into the party to show him around and Caroline hesitantly followed. She had no idea where Stefan had gone, but the last time she saw him was when they arrived. 

Although it shouldn’t matter where Stefan was because she shouldn’t care! She was Caroline Forbes, the girl who loves parties, meeting people and making a name for herself. But she couldn’t get those green eyes out of her head. 

“I’m going to grab a drink,” she whispered in Tyler’s ear. She just needed a distraction.

“Okay, do you want me to come with you?” he asked.

She shook her head, “No you catch up. I’ll see you later.”

Caroline turned away, but before she went too far she felt a pull on her wrist. Her body followed the motion and before she knew what was happening Tyler’s lips were on her’s and all she wanted to do was push him away. It felt wrong, it felt like she was betraying someone, in fact, it felt like she was betraying Stefan. But that was nuts! They weren’t even together and all they did was go grocery shopping.

Before she could formulate her thoughts Tyler was already pulling away, accompanied with “awes” from Elena’s friends. Caroline just gave a small smile and quickly strode to the kitchen.

She really needed a drink now!

But as soon as she entered the kitchen she was met with the green eyes that she couldn’t stop thinking about. They pair stood and stared before Caroline broke the spell by letting out a low laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Stefan asked, as he pulled a pan of chicken wings out of the oven.

Caroline shook her head, moving to the counter and grabbing a beer. “I don’t know,” she confessed, her back against the counter.

Stefan couldn’t stop the small smile appearing on her face, as he hung the washcloth over his shoulder and started moving the wings onto a plate. It seemed like he always smiled around the blonde and he didn’t want that to stop.

“You don’t know what?”

Her blue eyes gazed at Stefan’s rippling muscles underneath his dress shirt, she couldn’t help but think that he looked great in that shirt and the thought made her mouth go dry.

She swallowed, thickly, “Uh, what?’

“What don’t you know?” he repeated, moving to stand in front of her.

“I don’t know what we are doing,” she smiled shyly, looking at the ground.

Stefan used his hands to cup her cheeks and gently push her face up so he could see those eyes that he couldn’t get off of his mind. As if it was second nature his thumbs began to caress her skin and Caroline had never felt safer.

“We are two people that met in a grocery store and we are….” Stefan trailed off, waiting for Caroline to fill in the gap.

It should have been easy. They were both in a serious relationship and they both knew what they should be. But the thought of labelling themselves as friends was heartbreaking.

“Exactly!” Caroline screeched. “What are we?”

Stefan waited until Caroline met his eyes again before talking. “Why does it need a label?” Stefan whispered. “You’re you and I’m me, so let’s just be us.”

The grin that stretched on Caroline’s face could only be matched by the beam on Stefan’s and once again it was like they were in their own little world. Just like in the grocery store their faces began getting closer and closer. They began breathing in the same air and sparks could be felt, as their eyes closed. Stefan’s lips barely ghosted Caroline’s before a voice caused them to jump apart.

“Hey Stefan!” a very drunk Matt yelled, as he shuffled into the kitchen.

Stefan quickly ran across the kitchen to catch Matt before he hit the ground, causing Matt the start laughing.

“Looks like it’s time to take you home,” Stefan told him, right as Elena and Tyler came into the kitchen.

“Oh you found him!’ Elena exclaimed, giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Caroline had to look away, as she felt jealousy bubble inside of her. She had never felt so furious at someone near her boyfriend and Stefan wasn’t even hers to be jealous about!

“Yea, I think I’m gonna take him home and then go home myself,” Stefan mentioned, noticing Caroline clenching her jaw.

“Already?” Elena whined.

“Yea I’m really tired, so I think I’m just gonna head back to the boarding house.”

Elena nodded her head and gave him a hug before turning to Tyler. “You gonna stick around?”

“Yea I think we will,” Tyler answered.

Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at that statement. She hated how Tyler always expected her to follow him around like a lost puppy, she was her own person! However, she could see Stefan clenching his fists and knew that he was going to snap.

“Actually I think I’m going to head home too,” Caroline admitted.

Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh, okay. Do you need a ride?”

“No I’ll take her,” Stefan offered.

“No that’s-” Tyler started.

“That’s perfect,” Caroline cut in. “Let’s go!”

So with a quick kiss on Tyler’s cheek, Caroline practically dragged Stefan, who was supporting Matt, out to Stefan’s car. Stefan couldn’t help the smug smirk on his face, as the pair helped Matt into the back and he opened the passenger door for her.

“What?” Caroline asked.

“Oh nothing,” Stefan sang, as he walked around to the driver’s side.

“Shut up!” Caroline snapped, turning on the radio and dancing in her seat.

A smile never left Stefan’s face that whole car ride. Caroline sung and danced all the way to Matt’s house and back to her house. She even hummed under her breathe when they dropped off Matt and Stefan helped him into bed. 

“So this is my house,” Caroline admitted, as Stefan pulled up.

Stefan gazed up into the house and noticed that there were no lights on, making him furrow his eyebrows.

“Is there no one home?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Caroline looked down at her fidgeting hands. “Um, no, she uh, she’s the new sheriff, so she works a lot of hours.”

“Hey,” Stefan interrupted, grabbing one of her hands, making her look at him. “Do you want me to come keep you company?” Just as she opened her mouth Stefan added, “I don’t mind.”

Caroline nodded, “Okay,” she whispered.

That’s what lead to the pair of them laying on Caroline’s bed with her laptop between them, playing Friends.

“You are totally a Monica,” Stefan jokes.

He broke out in laughter, as Caroline gaped and smacked his arm. “I am not!”

“Yea okay,” he said, sarcastically. “So you’ve never woken up in the middle of the night and cleaned a room?”

“Well….” she trailed off.

“Told you so!” Stefan sang, as they both started to break out in a fit of giggles.

“Wait, how did you know that?” she asked, curiously.

Stefan simply got up and went to her closet. From inside he picked up a rag and bottle of furniture polish and held them up for inspection.

“I saw these when I came in,” he admitted, as he and Caroline started laughing again.

So that is what they did for the rest of their night. They watched Friends, joked, laughed and talked until the early hours of the morning. It felt as if they’d known each other for years. But they never planned to fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms or for Liz to find them…


	3. An Interuption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the party and Stefan and Caroline are getting closer together.

“Tyler please, it was just a kiss,” Caroline sobbed, watching as her boyfriend paced around the room.

“Just a kiss!” he yelled, “So can I just go around and kiss anyone then? Or do you just get special privileges?” he spat.

Caroline shook her head, but couldn’t stop the wince that she released when Tyler grabbed her wrist, forcefully. She had never seen him this angry before.

“Just because you used to be a slut that opened her legs for anyone doesn’t mean that you can do that here too. So why don’t you jus-”

“Hey!” a voice yelled and Caroline whipped her head around just in time to see Stefan run over and punch Tyler in the jaw. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

Caroline never thought that she would be the type of person to cheat on her boyfriend, yet here she was. You’re probably wondering how this happened, so lets go back to…

**Five Hours Earlier.**

Laughter echoed around the boarding house, as Stefan and Caroline talked in the living room. It had been a month since Liz had caught them cuddling and woken them up with a shriek. Caroline had then told her that they were just friends and nothing happened, while Stefan quickly cooked them breakfast as an apology.

After eating the eggs Liz had accepted that Caroline was telling the truth and immediately warmed up to Stefan. She even encouraged Caroline to keep hanging out with “the nice young man” and Caroline didn’t have to be told twice.

Since then the pair had been inseparable, both inside and outside of school, which started a few days after the Liz incident. The two of them had taken high school by storm and there were already rumours about the two of them getting together. However, they just chose to ignore it. Of course, Elena and Tyler had gotten annoyed and some arguments had taken place between the couples. But they’ve always ended the same, with Stefan and Caroline swearing that they were friends.

It should scare them, but it didn’t because they had each other.

“I’m serious!” Stefan laughed, throwing his head back with the force of his chuckle.

“You are no where near as funny as Chandler,” Caroline screeched, also giggling, while FRIENDS played of the tv.

Stefan rolls his eyes, as he twirled a lock of Caroline’s hair around his finger. He always has his arm resting behind her when they sit together, just like their hands always interlocked when they walked around.

It’s just second nature.

“I think that I’m as funny as Chandler,” he said, indignantly.

The blonde shook her head, “If anything you’re Ross.”

Stefan stopped his movements, curiosity getting the better of him. “And why is that?”

She was grinning before she answered, “You’re always whining.”

Before the sentence was out of her mouth Stefan was already lunging towards her. Her giggles turned into screams, as his fingers attacked her stomach. He could feel her muscles constricting under his torture, when she started squirming, in order to escape him.

“Stop! Stefan, stop,” echoed around the living room.

“Not until you take it back Caroline!” he retorted.

“Never!” she screamed, trying to kick him.

After Stefan nearly got a foot to the face, he moved so that he was straddling Caroline, as tears started streaming down her face. She quickly started to try and escape, which caused him to lose balance and both of them to fall off of the couch.

They were both panting heavily, when they hit the ground, before Caroline pushed herself up. But when she did, she noticed that she was laying on Stefan, their bodies pressed together and inches between their lips.

“Why am I Ross?” Stefan whispered.

Caroline had practically forgotten about the argument, when the air around them seemed to get charged.

“Because Elena is Rachel,” she answered, simply, trying to cover the sadness in her voice. She was about to sit up, when Stefan’s arms circled around her and she had to ask the question that had been on repeat in her head. “Why did you want to be Chandler?”

“Because you’re Monica,” Stefan replied.

Caroline could feel the way that his mouth shaped the words, as his breathe rolled over her lips. They weren’t sure who leaned in, but suddenly their lips were pressed together and neither of them wanted to stop. All thoughts about Tyler and Elena left their heads, as their tongues touched for the first time and fireworks seemed to go off.

Stefan slowly sat up and moved so his back was resting on the side of the couch. Caroline moaned, as she straddled his hips and his movement caused their hips to grind together.

She moved her hands to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, before she gripped onto his shoulders, as if they were the only thing keeping her together. Stefan’s hands moved automatically to her golden locks and he couldn’t help the low growl that escaped him when she scratched his shoulders through his shirt.

They were so focused on each other that they didn’t hear the door open or the person slowly walk over to the couch. However, they did hear the gasp and that was when they quickly separated to see a figure staring down at them, with tears in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ask me questions on tumblr @sterolineislight


End file.
